Corwyn Hunter
6'2" blonde straight hair cut short and clean shaven, dark brown eyes in an easy-going face that is clearly used to smiling. Not overly muscled but certain muscles are very well developed from archery and riding. Tan skin from time in the woods and fields. Biography: Born soon after his father, uncle and grandfather returned from following the recently ascendant King Andar across the Vale of Arryn to crush the clansmen against the mighty granite walls of the Mountains of the Moon, Corwyn, first son of Eustace, Scion of House Hunter and heir to the Lordship of Longbow Hall, was immediately the center of controversy. Lord Hunter suffered injuries in the war that would keep him restrained mostly to limping around Longbow Hall and even that at times would be too strenuous. At the time of Corwyn's birth, the Lord was still completely bedridden. His Uncle, Jonas Hunter, was rumored to be the true father. All involved flatly denied the rumors, though Corwyn was teased cruelly about it throughout his youth. The rumors were only reinforced by the fact that Corwyn looked much more like his Uncle than Lord Hunter as he matured. Corwyn spent his formative years riding the horses that Longbow Hall is famous for breeding through the forests and fields surrounding the hall. Learning, chiefly from his Uncle Jonas, the ways of Survivalism and Navigation* as he grew into a bright young man. His uncle taught him to track wild game, which forest plants and mushrooms could be eaten or used as medicine, how even the smallest of details could indicate an ambush, or a life saving next meal. Navigating on horseback by stars at night or through dense forests or mountain passes, his uncle quickly became a close confidant and mentor to young Corwyn. At home, his father Eustace, wounded in the fighting with the clansmen, impressed upon him the importance of learning tactics. The Hunters were long known for being among the greatest bowmen in the realm, mounted or on foot. Leading the Hunter men in battle and understanding how to best utilize the lightly armored but long-ranging bowmen and mounted archers was vital if he were to become a great Lord one day. Lord Donniger sent his third son, Darryl, to Longbow Hall in 284AA, ostensibly to get him out of the way, though cunningly, the Lord Donniger had hoped he would grow up as a brother to young Corwyn and thus bring the Donnigers into favor. Lord Wydman, not to be outdone, sent his second daughter, Coral, to live at the Hall as well, hoping to gain a hand in marriage if not by social standing, then by proximity. Much to Lord Wydman's chagrin, Coral turned out to be less interested in ladylike pursuits and snuck away from needlepoint lessons so often that soon everyone in the Hall gave up the pretense and simply let her pursue her own wishes. The three youths soon became inseparable, led by Uncle Jonas, they grew and learned together, each finding their strengths and bonding as only a group of young people can. As they grew up, they roamed farther and became more independent, led now by Corwyn rather than Jonas. In 290AA the Lord and Lady Mooton and her family came to visit for some time as they often did when the heat of Maidenpool became stifling. This was due to Lady Hunter having been a Donniger and Lady Mooton having been a Wydman who had grown up together. For reasons unclear to those outside the families, the Mootons departed suddenly a fortnight early and did not return in subsequent years. Rumors of a marriage arrangement going sour swirled in both Longbow Hall and Maidenpool. Soon though, talk of marriage was forgotten as the war of the Mountain and Vale called the bannermen of the Eyrie to action. Lord Hunter, against his wife's wishes, brought their son Corwyn into battle in 291AA. The Lord stayed in the command tent as his old injuries prevented him from riding out into battle. He entrusted his brother with the safekeeping of Corwyn during the battle and with the leadership of the Hunter mounted archers. As Jonas led the first flying skirmish of the battle, sending a cloud of arrows raining down on the enemy forces, a single lucky enemy crossbow bolt found its mark and sank into his hip. Corwyn riding alongside, was only just able to keep his dear uncle seated as they rode safely out of range. Jonas' wound required attention as it bled profusely and he was led off the battlefield. The bowmen of House Hunter had no time to collect themselves though as they turned and wheeled immediately for another flying sweep past the enemy lines. However, without a leader, the horsemen rode too close the enemy and began taking horrendous casualties. Corwyn suddenly found his voice and it carried over the chaos, his authoritative command to fall away from the enemy and regroup saving many lives. He then led his father's mounted archers on several more skirmish runs that decimated the enemy before finally the archers were pulled back and the main battle was met. On return to Longbow Hall he found the men's attitude towards him changed, he was no longer the little lord to be teased, but now a man to be respected. His Uncle's wound was grave and took much healing. Lady Donniger, respected by even the Maesters for her healing ability, spent countless days by Jonas' bedside caring for him. They grew close. Things came to a head during a feast in Longbow Hall when Lord Donniger, Lady Hunter's brother, became incensed after too many cups of low country wine and challenged Jonas to a duel. Lady Donniger made a spectacle of herself in the midst of the hall and begged Jonas to flee with her to Essos. Instead, the lifelong bachelor, tired of the rumors and insinuations, took his leave that very night and pledged never to return, heading to the free cities by himself. In 298AA Eustace was bedridden as his old war wound flared up and became infected as he prepared to go to field with King Arryn. Lord Hunter sent Corwyn in his stead and Corwyn departed at the head of the column of Hunter's men to join the King's Army. Timeline: 274AA - Corwyn is born at Longbow Hall 284AA - Darry Donniger and Coral Wydman are sent to live at Longbow Hall 290AA - Falling out with the Mootons 291AA - Corwyn rides into battle with his father and uncle as bannermen of the Eyrie 292AA - Jonas is estranged from the family and departs for Essos 298AA - Eustace is bedridden and Corwyn leads Hunter's men to join Arryn's army. Family Tree: * Eon Hunter, 217AA - 277AA * (m.) Lilla Frey, 225AA - 290AA ** Eustace Hunter, 239AA ** (m.) Catherine Donniger, b. 243 AA *** Corwyn Hunter, b. 274AA *** Sayra Hunter, b. 278AA *** Caleb Hunter, b. 282AA ** Jonas Hunter, b. 242AA (Estranged) Supporting Characters: Catherine Hunter - Lady Hunter, Mother - Archetype: Negotiator Darryl (Darry) Donniger - Best Friend, Master of Horse of Longbow Hall - Archetype: Medic Coral Wydman - Close Friend, Keeper of the Kennels of Longbow Hall - Archetype: Hunter Jonas Hunter - Estranged Uncle Category:Valeman Category:House Hunter Category:Knight